Night Ride
by Kenjirose
Summary: One day Anne is having a bad time going to sleep, so will does the only thing that will work, take her on a night ride with Ironhide. unfortunately not everything is as planned, some peaple seem to want to get on Ironhide's last nerve... then there's Will


**Summary: When Anne yet again cannot fall asleep at night Ironhide decides to take her and Lennox on a ride to put her to sleep. It doesn't go as planned…**

**This is a one-shot, I thought about having it be a slower paced story but I don't update enough .**

**Disclaimer: Why do we have to do this? Is it an actual rule, everybody knows we don't own Transformers. I NO OWN TRANSFORMERS.**

Ironhide sighed grumpily as yet again Captain Lennox came outside with the fragile human infant. This had been a routine for the past two weeks in which Ironhide would swing open his door, warm his seats and proceed to play nighttime music for the irritating thing.

'_I haven't had a full stasis in three weeks.'_ Ironhide rumbled his engine slightly in annoyance getting a forgotten glare from the captain who was attempting to feed Anne a bottle.

Ironhide rumbled his engine again and began backing out of the driveway. "Ironhide!? What are you doing?" Lennox said this in a loud whisper.

"On trips to the store she always falls asleep." Lennox relaxed slightly, and then shot back. "You know if you do this she will never fall asleep unless we start driving her around bedtime every night." Ironhide stalled for a moment at the thought but kept going anyway.

"You will figure out something eventually, get her a mobile or something."

"She already has one." Lennox could hear the radio dial working as it flipped through stations.

"What about a nightlight?"

"It will keep her up." He said becoming irritated and glared at the dashboard.

"_He had a pickup truck and the devil's eyes…'_

Anne stirred slightly as she fell asleep in Lennox's arms and snuggled deeper into his nightshirt.

"Bad choice of music but it worked, Im surprised it did not wake her up." Lennox looked down at his daughter with a smile on his face. "We really did make a good looking kid."

"Hey Ironhide can we keep driving around just in case she is faking it?" Lennox touched Anne's check.

"I believe that even without our abilities you know she is sleeping soundly." Lennox laughed slightly and clicked his tongue. "I just love how she looks when she is sleeping."

"Fine, we can go drive around downtown instead of this same block over and over." Ironhide turned off a slightly larger road and headed north. After about ten minutes they were heading over an overpass to the first part of town.

A small black car with neon lights illuminating the road below came hurtling past almost hitting Ironhide, He swerved out of the way in time. Jolted fully awake Lennox held Anne firmly but not hard to his chest and buckled the seatbelt.

"What happened?" He searched the surrounding for what caused the swerve and came to the conclusion of the car speeding on ahead.

"That car almost hit me!" Ironhide said angrily as he began to increase his speed, Lennox grabbed for a handhold.

"Ironhide we should just go back before something happens, Anne's with us!" He could feel Ironhide's engine rumbling angrily.

"Let me just scare the little punks, I don't have to shoot them… just charge up my cannons in their face's and threatened to do so. They will never drive at night again or so badly." Ironhide laughed at the thought.

"Ironhide…"Lennox grumbled as Ironhide saw the car speed much faster then safe for a human driver as it swerved slightly and began slowing down. Another car coming from the opposite direction slowed down and stopped next to Ironhide's target. Men got out and waited for their arrival.

Lennox was quickly pulled forward in his seat as Ironhide braked and several loud bangs were heard as his wheels were torn open by road spikes. Lennox felt fear grip him as Ironhide began slowing down until his engine sputtered and became quite.

'_This would have been much better if Anne wasn't here and I was in my military uniform.' _ Lennox could see the men walking towards Ironhide.

"Get out of the car slowly with your hands up!" One of the men pulled open the door and motioned for Lennox to come out. Anne had been awake but chose that moment to begin wailing.

"Shut that kid up or we will." The man threatened with a gun he had pulled from the back of his pants.

"Shhh, Its ok Anne, don't worry these bad men won't hurt you." He grabbed her bottle and she took it after some coaxing.

"This is some nice truck, lots of accessories." The man traced the autobot insignia on the bed door, "To bad we will have to get rid of most of it, it will be recognized to easily with all these symbols." The man sighed at the loss of a higher price and yelled for a tow truck to be brought around.

As Ironhide was hitched up to the truck Lennox and his daughter were steered towards another car and loaded into it.

'_Ironhide's not moving!'_

Lennox could feel his fears begin to take off.

'_What if they hurt Anne and I cannot do anything about it, I have no weapons, Ironhide is unable to work, why couldn't he have just listened to me, it was a bad idea and he's in trouble.'_

Lennox was brought out of his job by one of the men speaking to him.

"…stum job is pretty impressive, were did you get it?"

'_I should just play it safe, which will give me a chance to get out with Anne then call Optimus about Ironhide.'_

"Remember the terrorist attacks three weeks ago in LA? My truck was destroyed down there and I needed a ride home so the military gave me an extra truck that they didn't need." He mentally sighed when his answer was accepted by the unknown man.

"Cute kid." The discussion ended there. They drove for about 30 minutes until they reached a seemingly abandoned warehouse, they drove around the back and entered through a side entrance.

"Get out and don't do anything funny." While getting out Lennox glanced at Ironhide who was still unmoving, several men were unhitching him and let him roll to the floor.

"Hey boss, weren't the tires slashed?" The man looked confused as to why out of all the cars he would change his tactic on this one.

"What ya mean man? I lead em right over them spikes." The driver of the neon car walked over and began poking the fully functional tires. The 'boss' walked over and examined them before turning on Lennox.

"Is this some kind of trick?" He pulled out his gun and began walking towards them, and said with venom that halfway matched Megatron. "You better bet you do know what's happened or that pretty little girl of yours will be dea…"

""_My name's Johnny _

_And it might be a sin_

_But I'll take your bet, your gonna regret_

'_Cause im the best that's ever been…""_

Every person close enough to hear the music from the GMC truck stared as it played the few lyrics that ended with white noise.

A few moments of silence followed by metal shifting and gears moving echoed throughout the ware house stopping everyone in their tracks.

"What the…?"

Several of the men gasped as the truck began taking a humanlike shape.

Ironhide stood tall over the humans, laughing at their face's.

"Hey punks." Ironhide pulled out his cannons and pointed it at the humans as it began charging up with blue energy.

"Human, stop lubricating on yourself." He smirked as the human simply gaped at him in extreme fear and shock.

"This is wear you run…Fast." The man looked around to see his workmates running in all directions and fainted.

"IRONHIDE!"

Ironhide turned to see an extremely angry captain Lennox glaring up at him, plus Anne was crying again.

"Give me a sec." Ironhide took two steps to grab six men including the 'boss' and tide them up in chains hanging them from a beam in the ceiling.

"We went really going to take you apart! We promise!" The men were desperate.

"Maybe I should use them as target practice?"

"…" They gulped, then began wriggling to escape as they screamed for help.

Ironhide looked back down at Lennox to se him very angry. "Come on Lennox it was just all fun and games." Lennox almost screamed at him, but instead said in a frightening calm voice "Never EVER put Anne in danger again Ironhide, they threatened to shoot her, I told you it was a bad idea, I was really staring to worry about you being taken apart too." Lennox was now fuming with anger.

Transforming back into his alt mode Ironhide swung open his door. "Come I'll take you home." Lennox glared for a few more moments before climbing in and buckling up.

"We should call the police to arrest the." Lennox said. "Already done, I called before I transformed."

Lennox rested his head against the headrest suddenly becoming tired again.

"What time is it?"

"five" Lennox groaned hoping his wife hadn't woken up yet.

"I don't think humans will ever stop impressing me, I never new males could be so protective of their offspring enough to not fight back."

Lennox laughed.

"Hey Ironhide."

"What?"

"When Anne becomes a rebellious teenager can you be her first car so you can watch over her and keep her out of trouble?

"…Yes."

FIN

**This was fun the first time, but then I had to retype the whole thing because when I previewed it on Fanfiction it was just a bunch of ?. Then if I just changed the font it was a bunch of squares lol**

**I hope you liked it . tell me what you think and how I can write better without being mean.**

**Ashley / **


End file.
